


What just happened?

by ReSunGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReSunGod/pseuds/ReSunGod
Summary: You want your revenge for a prank that humiliated your sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first fanfiction ever, so I'm really excited. I hope you'll like it :). Please, leave comments to let me know what do you think about it. Aaand sorry for the grammar mistakes, I really am doing my best.

"Finally"- you shut the door of an abandoned classroom, with a satisfied look on your face. Sirius Black stared at you with total confusion. 

He was sure James was in trouble. He heard him screaming from this classroom- or at least that's what you made him think with a smárt little spell you found in one of the books in the library, in the restricted section. It took long to get it, so you were happy it actually worked. You could imitate anybody's voice with it, and now you pretended that James was suffering from terrible pain in that classroom, so obviously Sirius came to his rescue.

You wanted revenge so bad...and finally it was your perfect chance, so you didn't hesitate.

"What...?!"- he asked, but you cast a spell that sent him flying to the nearest chair, bounding him tightly to it, hands tied behind his back.

"What the hell l/n? You know, if you want me, you could just ask me _nicely_ "  
"Shut up, Black. You don't understand how serious this situation is."  
"Actually- he started with a smirk- this couldn't be more _serious_ "- he said, referring to his name. Obviously. He is the only person who can make fun of even a situation like this.  
"I hate you"- you said simply.  
"I hate you too, love" he said with mischievous eyes. "Anyway, could you tell me where is James?"- he asked suddenly, with a concerned look.  
"I don't know, and I don't care"- you said simply.

"Ahh, so this was just a trap I assume?"- he said after a few seconds- "Nice, l/n. So you want to kidnap us all, or just me?  
"I just want my REVENGE"- you screamed, your voice trembling with anger, as you felt it flow through your body. "You humiliated my sister in front of the whole school, you stupid idiot. You made her cry. Just because she's a Slytherin? Than you laughed. She's only 14, You should know better. No one can do this to her, do you understand?? NO ONE!!! Especially not you and that stupid gang of yours. You think you're better than us...but that's not true at all.You know,your brother is really kind. I don't know why are you like this. Why you enjoy bullying others..."- you said, holding back your tears. Your Slytherin pride didn't let you show your feelings. Not when he's watching...

Sirius just sat there /not if he had other options/ , speechless. It was very rare that he didn't know what to say. For a moment, you thought you saw sympathy in his eyes,until  
"You know nothing, l/n. You have no ideaa what your sister did to us, do you?"  
"Come on, Black. You're just trying to save your ass. My sister did nothing to you"-you said with temper.  
"Actually, if you let me exp..." -he couldn't finish, as a gag appeared in his mouth from the silencing charm you cast. He ngrily hissed, trying to break free, but the bonds held him tightly.  
"I don't care!!! You shouted, knowing your time has come. You have to revenge your sister before someone opens the door and finds you in this situation. You didn't know how you could explain this.

You raised your wand, concentrating, than you took a deep breath, with an evil smirk you closed your eyes to take a moment to calm down and find the best hex that would teach him to stay clear away from your sister,when...  
You felt your arms raising high above your head, tied to a pipeline , and at the same time you found yourself gagged withthe same spell you used on that bastard. _no no no, this can't be happening.Not now_ you thought desperately, aggresively fighting your bonds, trying to break free at all costs. This was your only chance for revenge,but you ruined it. But how? You did everything according to the plan...except the fact that you forgot to take his wand. Shit. You should have known better. He always wears it in his hip-poket, and you successfully tied his hand behind his back, where he could reach it...

Slowly, you looked up at him. He was no longer bound, standing quite close to you, watching you struggle with amazement as you figured out what you did wrong. It just made you fight even harder, but it was all useless. Than,when your eyes met,he said  
"Now I guess you have no choice, but to listen to me" You rolled your eyes. "Anyway, I must admit you look quite amazing tied up and and all..."he said, smiling.He liked to tease you.  
You blushed. Until now, you haven't realised how embarassing situation it was. You stared at him with a killer gaze.

Of course, most girls would find the idea of being tied up by Sirius Black very tempting. But not you. You knew better. Of course, most girls fancied him very much. No wonder, with his cocky grey eyes and black hair. Black...like his name, and his soul- you thought with amazement. Yeah, many many girls fell for him, even from Slytherin. He was completely aware of how handsome he was, and wann't afraid to use it.

Now, all you wanted to do was escape. You assumed the fastest way would be to listen to him, and after that he would hopefully let you go and forget this ever happened. So you looked at him, questioningly.  
"You know f/n, your sister is not as innocent as you think. Not at all.She did horrible things. So I am not sorry for what I've done. She absolutely deserved it."  
"Hmmhh" came a disapproving sound through your gag.  
"Well, I'm sure she told you that we are animagi .I don't know how she figured it out. The others wouldn't belive her,maybe just her family." you nodded. She indeed told you a few months ago but you didn't really listen. It was almost impossible at such a young age and took a very long time. You thought she was just teasing you again with Black, beacause she was certain you had a crush on him /not true!!/ " One night she followed us and she...she did terrible things. She used petrificus totalus on us, and while we stood there, not able to move, she cut off one of prongs' antlers. He was so ashamed because he was so proud of them. They made him look majestic. Also, he had a terrible headache for a week. Than, she stepped on Wormy...that squeak was soo miserable. She crushed a lot of bones. His arm is still not the same. And me...you know, my animagus form is a dog. She put a...a muzzle and a collar on me, leading me on a leash for two days, telling everyone that she found me near the Forbidden Forest and that I was wild, so she'll tame me. Luckily, Remus was at a safer place by that time, but he had even worse problems, probably he had no idea what was happening...We couldn't do anything because she blackmailed us that she'll bring me to the teachers and prove that we're unregistered animagi, which is illegal...I guess she keeps it a secret from the teachers no so she can blackmail us anytime... 

He just stood there, miserable. Clearly it was hard for him to remember that night. Suddenly you felt deep sympathy inside, you felt tears rolling down your cheeks. You wanted him to know that you didn't have anything to do with that case. That you could have never imagined that your sister was a... _monster_ You were so disappointed. And you blamed Sirius all this time...  
You didn't notice when he stepped closer and wiped your tears away gently.  
"Listen, I know it wan not your fault, but you just...had to know" you were free now. You fell on your knees, broken and ashamed..  
"Why...why would she do that?"  
"Wll this is not a typical Slytherin question"  
"No! It's just you Gryffindors think that all of us are evil. But actually, at this point, you might be just right"- you said remembering what you just found out about your sister. "I'll talk to her and make sure she never does anything like that again.No one deserves what she did to you."  
"Well thanks l/n but I'm not sure there's anything you could do. She can blackmail us anytime, you know" he said with a weak smile.  
"No,I'll totally figure something out"- you said, determined.  
"You know-he said with that stupid smirk again-I've always admired your determination"  
"Oh, than I should feel honored I guess?"- you answered playfully  
"Shut up l/n, I was trying to be nice"  
You laughed, relieved that you no longer had to hate him.

Suddenly your faces were just inches away from each other, You closed your eyes, your lips slowly parted,than...the door swung open revealing a surprised McGonagall, with the rest of the marauders behind her, shocked. She looked at the remains of the bonds on the chair and the floor, than at you,  
"Well, Miss l/n, Mr.Black, you are clearly enjoying yourselves, and as much I am happy that the _bonds_ between the houses are stronger, I would very much appreciate if you kept your private lives private. One week detention for both of you"- and with that she stormed out of the room quickly.

Your faces were red as hell, and if it's possible it became even redder when the boys entered  
"What the hell are you doing here with the enemy?"-asked James with a disappointed/suspicious look.  
"Eh, it's not what it looks like"-you tried to save the situation, not so successfully.  
"Oh, isn't it?"-asked Sirius with a teasing tone. You blushed again."She's on our side, she'll help us figure out something"  
"Just because you did kinky things together, it won't make me trust her"-. After all, she's the little devil's sister."claimed James.  
"If she really is with us, she should prove it first"-said Remus  
"Yes, otherwise how could we know for sure?-asked Peter  
"Listen guys, I am really sorry. For everything. And I am willing to do anything to help you. And also, if I have to prove that I am not a bad guy, so be it" you said confidently  
"Hmm...fine" he said, still not convinced."We'll test you and if you succeed,you're in. Now, come on guys, let's find out the perfect challenge for her"  
They left the room excitedly. Sirius looked back, smiling at you " Don't worry, I won't let them find out something that's impossible to complete" He winked, than left.

 

Suddenly, you were alone in the room with thousands of thoughts rushing through your brain. How did this day end like this? What's just happenedd between you and Sirius Black? What should you do about your sister? What will be your test? And what if you fail?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. If you like it, I think I'll continue this story. If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to share them,


End file.
